


Proposte ‘indecenti’

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Il ragazzo del pane [2]
Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M, Missing Scene, Sentimental, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 09:56:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [Double-drabble].[What if].[FinnickxPeeta].Se durante i Giochi della Memoria tra il 'ragazzo di fuoco' [perché andava in fiamme anche lui] e l'ex-campione [che mi verrebbe da chiamare ragazzo del mare ricordando un sirenide] fosse scoccata la scintilla?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ha partecipato alla fan fiction challenge II:  
> personaggi: Finnick, Peeta.  
> prompt: Fiamma, Apnea

Cap.1 L'inizio di una nuova catena di segreti  
  


“Tutto avrei potuto pensare, meno che fossimo dentro un orologio” sussurrò Peeta. Appoggiò la mano sopra la corteccia e passò la pasta marroncina sulla pelle, facendola aderire. Si voltò e avvampò guardando le spalle di Finnick, osservando come la tuta umida gli aderisse al corpo slanciato, dai muscoli definiti. Abbassò lo sguardò sentendo le orecchie diventare bollenti sulla parte superiore e le iridi divennero liquide. Finnick si abbassò oltre le rocce su cui era in piedi, afferrando il tridente appoggiato a terra.

“E’ un’informazione importante. Non c’è niente di più prezioso e ora sappiamo anche come agire. Sopravvivremo, vedrai” lo rassicurò con voce calda. Peeta sentì le mani diventare sudate, osservando i glutei sodi dell’altro. Allungò il braccio e prese il pennello con la mano tremante, inspirò ed espirò rendendo ferma la mano.

“Stai andando a pescare?” domandò con voce rauca. Finnick si voltò e sorrise, i capelli oscillarono davanti al suo viso gocciolando, saltò giù dai massi e camminò verso di lui.

“Perché, vuoi venire anche tu ragazzo in fiamme?” domandò. S’inginocchiò davanti a lui e lo vide diventare vermiglio in tutto il viso.

“Mi chiamano il ragazzo del pane. E’ Katniss la ragazza di fuoco” ribatté. Finnick ghignò, appoggiò a terra il tridente e gli afferrò il mento pallido.

“A me sembra che anche in te c’è una fiamma che vuole ardere. Vediamo se riesco a spegnerla o mi arderà vivo” sussurrò. Gli accarezzò la maglia aderente inumidendola, arrivò alla sua base e gliela tirò via con forza. Peeta tossì, dimenò le braccia e sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi, le ciocche di capelli gli si erano arruffate.

“Sei impazzito?! Ti ricordo che ci sono le telecamere ed entrambi abbiamo una fidanzata …” brontolò. Finnick gli afferrò la mano ed iniziò a strattonarlo, Peeta si mise in piedi e l’altro continuò a trascinarlo.

“Prendi almeno l’arma” biascicò Peeta. Finnick afferrò il suo tridente, lasciò andare Mellark e gli puntò le punte aguzze di metallo al collo.

“Corri in acqua e non temere per l’ascolto, al massimo salirà” sussurrò seducente. Peeta deglutì a vuoto un paio di volte, il battito cardiaco gli accelerò e indietreggiò. Avanzò fino a raggiungere la battigia, i piedi gli affondavano nella sabbia candida. Si tolse i pantaloni aderenti rimanendo in boxer, si sfilò il ciondolo che portava al collo e li lasciò sulla spiaggia. Continuò ad avanzare fino ad affondare per metà nel mare, Finnick conficcò il tridente nel terreno e si mise a correre, saltò e con una capriola si tuffò tra i flutti. Peeta si voltò, chiuse gli occhi venendo investito dagli spruzzi d’acqua salata e Finnick sparì tra le onde. Il panettiere si strofinò le mani sul viso, tossì e aprì gli occhi. Finnick uscì dall’acqua, lo afferrò per le spalle e lo tirò giù. Peeta si dimenò, Finnick gli afferrò le mani e lo baciò. Peeta sgranò gli occhi sentendoli bruciare e vide uno scenario bluastro. L’ossigeno del più grande gli invase la bocca e approfondì il bacio, inspirando con la bocca a pieni polmoni. Le narici gli bruciavano, sentì la testa pulsare e avvertì il membro bruciargli. Finnick gli lasciò andare le mani e gli abbassò i boxer. Peeta gli afferrò le mani, si staccò e risalì. Prende un paio di respiri profondi e chiuse gli occhi, Finnick riemerse e lo osservò dimenarsi.

“Calmati, o finirai per annegare” spiegò. Peeta si aggrappò a lui con braccia e gambe, tossì un paio di volte e chiuse gli occhi.

“Mi dispiace, ma se proprio dobbiamo farlo, non in apnea …” farfugliò.

“Allora sei d'accordo che si può fare?” domandò. Iniziò a baciargli il collo, sentendolo umido sotto le proprie labbra rosse. Peeta inspirò ed espirò, iniziando ad abbassargli la chiusura a zip della sua tuta.

“Incolperanno te?” gli domandò nell’orecchio.

“Se osano mandarlo in onda rovinandoci, io userò alcune informazioni che ho persino sul presidente” canticchiò Finnick. Gli accarezzò il membro sentendolo duro sotto le dita abbronzate, Peeta iniziò a gemere di piacere. Finnick usò l’altro braccio per cingergli i fianchi e lo fece sdraiare all’indietro facendolo affondare nell’acqua fino all’altezza delle guance.  Si mise anche lui in orizzontale, batté i piedi e nuotò con l’altro fino alla battigia facendolo affondare nella sabbia umida. Si mise sopra di lui, togliendosi la tuta e la lanciò, facendola finire accanto al suo tridente.

“Se arrivano le scimmie assassine o inizia a piovere sangue?” domandò Peeta. Finnick gli afferrò le gambe, affondando con le dita nella pelle morbida e se le mise intorno ai fianchi.

“Allora è meglio darsi da fare” mormorò. Gli mise indice e mediò in bocca, rise vedendolo succhiare. Peeta chiuse gli occhi e inspirò, sentendo l’altro profumare di salsedine.

-Quanto sarebbe bello se potessi vedere il mare e gli altri distretti senza bisogno di finire in questo inferno- pensò. Finnick gli tolse le dita dalla bocca e gliele infilò tra i glutei, facendolo mugolare. Affondò ed estrasse ripetutamente le dita rubando un gemito al biondo, aderì con il suo corpo a quello umido dell’altro. I capezzoli di entrambi erano turgidi ed anche il membro di Finnick si era indurito. Peeta lo avvertì entrare, era bollente e sentì il proprio anello muscolare cedere lasciandolo penetrare. Finnick lo fece suo con una serie di colpi forti dati con il bacino, gli ansiti del più giovane gli risuonavano nelle orecchie. Il sudore scendeva lungo i corpi di entrambi, i suoi muscoli erano tesi e sentiva i capelli aderirgli al viso. Peeta gli andò incontro con il bacino, i loro petti si scontravano seguendo i loro respiri affannosi. Le pupille del biondo si erano ingrandite e fatte liquide. Mellark venne e il suo sperma si mischiò a quello di Finnick, che uscendo per l’ultima volta da lui, gli si abbandonò addosso.

“Ora ho un nuovo segreto da mantenere” mugolò. Peeta lo abbracciò, inspirò e chiuse gli occhi.

“Potrebbe essere soltanto il primo tra noi due, se usciamo da qui. In fondo, è stato il tuo bacio a ridarmi la vita” ribatté.


	2. Cap.2 Il tritone e il panettiere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fan fiction challenge II:  
> personaggi: Finnick, Peeta.  
> prompt: se mi insegni a pescare io ti insegno a fare il pane; insegnante improvvisazione

Cap.2 Il tritone e il panettiere  
  


Finnick si avvicinò a Peeta, lo afferrò per il braccio e lo attirò a sé avvicinando le labbra al suo orecchio.

“Ricordati, questa volta ci monitoreranno, perciò devi essere credibile” bisbigliò. Peeta digrignò i denti, avvampò e lo spinse via.

“Sei impazzito!?!” gridò. Finnick strinse con forza il suo braccio e gli puntò il tridente alla gola lasciandogli dei segni. Peeta sgranò gli occhi e rabbrividì, Finnick lo sbatté a terra e gli si mise di sopra.

“Spogliati, da bravo” ordinò, guardando l’altro obbedire. Si svestì a sua volta e conficcò il tridente nella fanghiglia accanto a sé e lo guardò affondare. Peeta deglutì a vuoto guardando il corpo nudo del più grande sopra di sé, chiuse gli occhi ed iniziò a sudare. Avvertì le labbra del più grande premere contro le sue e gemette di piacere, riaprendo gli occhi.

Finnick approfondì il bacio, sentì Peeta sotto di lui mugolare e gli accarezzò il fianco. Il biondo si staccò il più grande di dosso e prese un paio di respiri. Finnick gli avvicinò le labbra all’orecchio.  
“Cosa c’è? Ancora paura che questo faccia calare gli ascolti? Guarda che gli intrecci amorosi funzionano. Devi solo continuare a fingere che ti obbligo con la forza” sussurrò. Accarezzò i segni del tridente sul collo del più pallido. Peeta negò con il capo e strinse gli occhi.  
“Katniss tornerà a breve e penserà che perdite di tempo simili ci faranno ammazzare” spiegò. Le sue labbra erano gonfie e rosse, il suo corpo accaldato ed il suo viso arrossato. Finnick ghignò e giocherellò con la collana al collo.  
“Senza la mia bocca non saresti sopravvissuto a quella scarica elettrica” sussurrò seducente. Peeta strisciò indietro e deglutì a vuoto.  
“Parlando di patti veramente utili. Se mi insegni a pescare, io ti insegno a fare il pane” propose. Finnick lo afferrò per un braccio e lo trascinò fino a sé ancora sdraiato. Le foglie della giungla intorno a loro tremarono, il ragazzo del pane era sporco di fanghiglia e la sua schiena affondava nel liquame.

“Utilissimo saper fare il pane negli Hunger Games” disse ironico il più grande. Peeta espirò dalle narici e lo spintonò. Finnick scoppiò a ridere, gli afferrò le gambe e se le mise ai fianchi.

“Al momento voglio insegnarti altro, però” mormorò con voce seducente. Si leccò la punta dell’indice lasciando una patina di saliva. Peeta sentì il proprio membro divenire rigido e se lo coprì con le mani.

“Triangolo o no, Katniss t’insegnerà cosa si prova con una freccia dritta nella fronte” brontolò. Sgranò gli occhi e mugolò mentre Finnick lo penetrava con il dito.

“Al massimo si potrà unire anche lei” ribatté Finnick. Peeta sporse il bacino in avanti e aumentò la stretta delle sue gambe intorno ai fianchi dell’altro.

“Allora  _sirenetto_ , ti muovi?” domandò. Finnick lo penetrò strappandogli uno strillò e si mise a ridere rumorosamente. Peeta strinse le labbra ed iniziò ad alzare e abbassare il bacino facendosi penetrare più a fondo.

“Mi piace l’improvvisazione” rispose Finnick. Continuò ad entrare in lui fino a venire, accarezzando il membro di Peeta, sentendolo duro sotto le dita. Lo fece venire a sua volta e si stese al suo fianco, sprofondando nella fanghiglia.

 


End file.
